<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chicago PD One Shots by Roses_Sunset</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744546">Chicago PD One Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roses_Sunset/pseuds/Roses_Sunset'>Roses_Sunset</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago PD (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, lots of it most of the time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:02:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roses_Sunset/pseuds/Roses_Sunset</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories about Chicago P.D their lovable characters makes these easy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jay Halstead/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. You Left Me/ J.H</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You held your breath as you saw him. He hasn’t changed, not even a little bit. It took Jay longer to recognize you, he was too preoccupied with the case in his mind to piece together. But the minute that your eyes landed on his eyes, Jay was back in high school.</p>
<p>“Hi, y/n I’m sorry about this, but I was wondering if you saw anything last night?” You were too dazed to even say anything. You couldn’t break eye contact even if you wanted to. Upton looked between you and Jay since both of you remained frozen. “Y/n,” you looked away, watching the detective.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, uhm I wasn’t home last night, I actually came home a few hours ago,” you couldn’t look at him anymore, because you know you would cry.</p>
<p>“Oh I’m sorry to bother,” Upton grabbed Jay, walking away. You closed the door behind them, leaning against the door, letting the tears fall out.<br/>———<br/>You were making dinner when you heard the knock on the door. You turned off the kitchen stove, before walking to the door. As you opened the door, you saw Jay waiting on the other side.</p>
<p>“Jay,” you murmured.</p>
<p>“Y/n,” he answered back. You felt like you were 17 all over again, with the butterflies every time he said your name. But you also remembered the pain he brought to you on your graduation day, the day before he got shipped out.</p>
<p>“Please leave,” you asked of him. The more you thought of him, the more your heart hurt.</p>
<p>“Please, I just want to talk,” you knew you should let him talk, but your anger told you otherwise.</p>
<p>“You lost your right to ever talk to me again when we were 18,” you said. Your hand was clutching to the doorknob but Jay wouldn’t budge.</p>
<p>“Y/n I’m sorry but I didn’t want you getting hurt,” he said, making you snort.</p>
<p>“So you hurt me to prevent me from getting hurt?” you questioned him.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know,” his words angered you more.</p>
<p>“Didn’t know what that I was in love with you for the two years we were together,” You yelled. “We made a promise together that we would stick by each other and you broke it,” You tears swelled up.</p>
<p>That last night came flooding back into your memories.</p>
<p> You both just graduated and you had convinced your parents to sleep over Jays that night. You were cuddling in his bed, watching some dumb movie. Jay was off that night, he didn’t kiss you when you came inside but gave you a hug and every time you shuffled yourself closer to him, he would slowly pull away. You leaned in for a kiss, slowly straddling him.</p>
<p>“Babe I’m not in the mood tonight,” he asked of you. You understood that sometimes people aren’t feeling the best but something was different this time.</p>
<p>“Jay this is the last night I’m seeing you before you leave, and I can’t even get a kiss?” He sighed, grabbing your hands who were on his cheeks.</p>
<p>“I have to talk to you,” You got off of him, sitting to be next to him.</p>
<p>“Anything,” You rubbed his back in an attempt to comfort him.</p>
<p>“I’m leaving and I don’t know when ill be back if ill be back, I might die,” you hated when Jay got this way, you knew he wanted to be in the army</p>
<p>“Baby don’t say that, remember I’m here with you through everything,”</p>
<p>“I dont want you too, go have a life, be with someone who can make you happy who will be with you every day,”</p>
<p>“Jay what are you trying to say,”</p>
<p>“I want to break up,” wait what. You got up from the bed looking down at the floor. “I still care about you but you have to move on,”</p>
<p>“You’re quitting on me,”</p>
<p>“Y/n,” You walked away leaving his apartment for the last time in 11 years.</p>
<p>“I was just trying to protect you,”</p>
<p>“Awesome protection Jay, "Ricky came running to you, paint in his hands.</p>
<p>"Mom have you seen my other paintbrushes,”</p>
<p>“Ricky please don’t make a mess, they’re in the drawer next to the kitchen. He looked to Jay before heading back to the kitchen. Jay watched as Ricky walked away turning to you.</p>
<p>"How old is he?” You tried closing the door, being stopped by Jays hand. “Y/n how old is he,”</p>
<p>“He’s 10,” You knew he’d figure it out sooner or later. He had his father’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you tell me?</p>
<p>"Because you left me,” you hushed. “You thought about yourself and I could never forgive you for that,”</p>
<p>“But he’s my kid,”</p>
<p>“And you think I didn’t try telling you!” “Why do you think I called the first few months and you didn’t answer. If you didn’t care about me why would you care about him.”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t like that” Jay tried apologizing. He remembered coming back and searching for you but you were gone.  “when I got back, I looked for you but you disappeared,”</p>
<p>“Sorry if I was too embarrassed to stay in that town,” you muttered. </p>
<p>“Please I want to apologize to you,”</p>
<p>“you can apologize but its gonna take some time to forgive,” Jay nodded, giving up on putting you through any more pain. he apologized one more time before turning around to leave you alone Even though you were in pain, something was stopping you from letting him walk away again. “Jay,”</p>
<p>He turned around, seeing his eyes red already. “I work tonight and my babysitter can't watch Ricky,” You knew for you it would take time but now that Jay knew, you didn’t want to be the bad guy and hold him away from his own son.</p>
<p>“I can do it,” You nodded telling him the time you had to go to work before closing the door.<br/>——<br/>You opened the door to the apartment turning on the hallway light. You heard the small sound of the tv playing in the background but everything else was complete silence. You followed the sound, walking into your living room.</p>
<p>You smiled at the view, Jay was asleep on the couch with Ricky sleeping peacefully on his lap. You gently picked Ricky up, taking him to his bedroom before putting him into his bed, pushing a stray hair away from his face, before kissing him on the forehead. He always looked more like his father every day and now that you saw him today, you wouldn’t know how you’ll manage but Ricky was the best thing to happen in your life. You mumbled I love you before closing the door behind you.</p>
<p>You were exhausted from work that you didn’t even bother waking up Jay, you just went straight to your bathroom to wash your face.</p>
<p>You were anxious at the doctor’s office. The doctor had said it was only gonna take a minute but you felt like its been an hour. It had been already a month since Jay had shipped out, at first you thought the morning vomits were from the stress of the breakup or from university but one morning you woke up and you just felt different. You didn’t want to admit so you booked a doctor’s appointment behind your parents back.</p>
<p>The doctor came inside holding what you can assume was your file. He said hello to you before looking through your file. “well y/n your HCG levels are high,”</p>
<p>“Doc what does that mean,”</p>
<p>“youre pregnant,” Your mouth went dry. You felt the ground swaying, making you grasp on to the table to hold you steady. “if you want I can talk to you about the processes of abortion or adoption,” You shook your head, inviting more tears.</p>
<p>“No… I’m keeping the baby,” You touched your stomach, promising the baby and yourself, that no matter what happens you’d never quit on this baby.<br/>——<br/>Once you finished brushing your teeth, you went to your bedroom, changing into your Pj’s. You opened the last drawer in your nightstand, pulling out a metal box. You kept this box in case Ricky ever had any questions but you always tried to not look inside because it always brought you bad memories.</p>
<p>You picked up the first picture of Ricky’s ultrasound. The next picture was a picture of Jay and you under a tree that a friend took of you too. The last one was a picture of you and Ricky in your arms.</p>
<p>You didn’t even notice you were crying until you noticed the teardrops on the photo. You put the pictures back in the box, sitting down on the floor, weeping into your arms. You felt drained that when you felt his arms wrapping around you, you didn’t try fighting it. You let yourself be pulled in to Jay’s chest, allowing the tears to fall on him.</p>
<p>“Y/N I’m so sorry,” He whispered into your hair, holding on to your shaking body. You two stayed in that position for who knows how long, you just knew that Jay was gonna stay there all night if you needed him there. He told himself he’d never leave you again.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” You wiped the tears, slowly getting up. He followed, sitting down on your bed.</p>
<p>“I just have one question,” He asked with caution. He didn’t want you to break down again. When you nodded your head he continued. “Why did you leave?”</p>
<p>“My family wanted to continue the perfect life and an 18-year-old single daughter in college didn’t necessarily fit that plan,” you sat down next to him, putting your head against his shoulder. “I got kicked out, couldn’t afford my own place so I stayed with friends until I got back onto my feet,“</p>
<p>“I tried calling you but soon gave up on that, so I started working full time so I dropped out college,” Jay placed his hand on top of yours, caressing it with his thumb. Jay remembered the days you called. He wanted to answer the phone and hear your voice but his brain told him to let you go and not lead you on. He was being an asshole now that he thought back on it now.</p>
<p>You were done crying for the night but that didn’t stop your throat from drying up with each word. “ I’ve worked my ass off to make sure Ricky got everything he wanted and I dont regret that,”</p>
<p>“I’m a huge asshole,” You agreed with him making both of you laugh. “I know its gonna take some time, but I want to be there for you and for Ricky,” You nodded giving him a hug.</p>
<p>Jay guided you to your bed pulling you under the covers. He was on his way out when you stopped him.</p>
<p>“Jay,” He turned around, looking down at you. “I haven’t forgiven you but can you sleep with me tonight,” You dont know why but you had a feeling it would be a sleepless night without Jay. He went under the covers with you slowly pushing you against him, putting his arms over yours. You could smell his clone, forming a small smile. You felt your eyes get heavy as sleep pulled you in. It was gonna take a long time to forgive Jay but tonight was a start.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. No Secrets/ A.D</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Antonio <br/>"Oh come on that not fair," You whined, nudging Adam away from you. The whole team erupted in laughter making your stomach hurt. Antonio pulled you flush to him, resting his hand around your waist. He was rubbing small circles on your hips when he had suddenly stopped making you look up at him. </p><p>"Hey, guys," A girl with blonde hair came up to the booth, greeting everyone before her eyes fell on Antonio. </p><p>"Sylvie," Antonio looked at you before glancing at Sylvie again. "This is y/n, my girlfriend," She greeted you, making you wonder why Antonio was so worried, she looked so sweet and harmless. </p><p>"I'm sorry to bother you, I just wanted to ask you if you've seen Gabby, she told me she'd see me at Molly's but I can't find her,"</p><p>"Oh she told me she fought with Casey, I don't know if she's still coming," She apologized before heading towards the bar. You shrugged it off, continuing your scotch as you talked to the team.    </p><p>After a while, Antonio bid the team a goodbye before dragging you outside to the car. You wanted to stay a little bit longer, but you knew Antonio had work in the morning. When you both slipped into the car you asked him. </p><p>"What was that about?" You put your seatbelt on, laying your head against the chair. </p><p>"What do you mean?” he asked you.</p><p>"Sylvie, when she came you got all nervous," </p><p>"It's nothing," he tried shrugging it off but you knew Antonio. You stopped him from starting the car, looking him in the eyes. </p><p>"Hey we made a promise, no secrets," You reminded him, making him sigh. </p><p>"She was a girl who was into me a while back, I thought she came back to try to talk to me," Antonio looked nervous expecting you to start a rant or something but he looked at you puzzled when you burst into a fit of giggles. </p><p>"Baby why were you scared of telling me," He let out a breath he was holding forming a small smile on his lips. </p><p>"You can be seriously terrifying when you're jealous," He turned on the car, driving to his place so you could sleep for the night.  <br/>------<br/>It was a rough week for Antonio, so you thought you'd be an excellent girlfriend by making him his favorite for dinner tonight. Antonio's apartment lacked the necessary ingredients, so a short walk letter you stopped at the market grabbing the ingredients. </p><p>"Hi, y/n right?" You turned to see Sylvie, holding a basket of food. </p><p>"Yeah, Sylvie?" She nodded giving you a smile. She was wearing her paramedic uniform. </p><p>"Oh yah the firehouse was out of food so I bought some," She held up the basket, showing you the thrown in random food supplies. "Listen I'm happy for you two, I thought after we've broken he wasn't gonna find someone. </p><p>"Wait for you guys used to date?" You felt your cheeks warm up. She was really pretty and the thought of having her as Antonio's ex made your stomach flip in circles. </p><p>"And you didn't know, I'm so sorry I didn't know he didn't tell you," She apologized profusely, stumbling over her own words. </p><p>"No, he did, I just it took me a second to put the face behind the name," you lied. You felt your anger slowly come up making you want to yell. You asked last week and he lied to you. "I have to go but I wish you well," you lamely excused yourself, leaving the basket of ingredients on the table. As you were walking back to Antonio's apartment, you got a message from him. </p><p>"Hey, how's it going," you stuffed your phone back into your pocket stopping at the Boxing gym. You were the one that convinced Antonio to get it, it was a great way to clear your mind. You went inside getting dressed before heading towards the back were the boxing bag was. Another message from Antonio. You threw your phone to one corner starting your attack on the sandbag. </p><p>It felt like only minutes but you knew from the sunset, that it had been hours. You honestly did feel relieved, but then you would remember and your anger would come back. You were being extremely petty by not responding to Antonio, but you honestly didn't care.  </p><p>You heard footsteps coming from behind you, instantly recognizing them to be Antonios'. He yelled out your name but you ignored him stuffing your headphones into your ear. </p><p>He came into your field of vision, standing behind the bag holding the punching bag steady. "Hey I've been calling you for hours," You looked at him taking a breath. "Baby I was worried sick, you know I hate when you ignore my texts," Your anger reignited making you punch the bag again. </p><p>"Well, you know what I hate?" You landed a swift leg kick, causing the bag to swing to Antonio, knocking the wind out of him. "Liars," You removed your gloves, throwing them on the floor, before walking to the lockers again. You heard his voice echoed. </p><p>He grabbed your wrist, spinning you around. "What's the matter with you," You pulled yourself off. </p><p>"We made only one rule, no secrets," Antonio looked confused. </p><p>"Why didn't you tell me you dated her, you lied," When he realized what was happening he felt guilty. </p><p>"Baby I'm sorry,"</p><p>"Why did you hide it from me, am I that scary that you hid an ex?" you felt horrible, you knew you were a bit of a pain in the ass but even so it still hurt. </p><p>“no never,” he apologized. “I was scared that if you saw how quickly I rebounded on my ex-wife that you would never love me the same,” <br/>“You should have let me be the judge of that,” Your tears started letting out. “When I found out that you hid it from me, I thought you were still in love with her,” Antonio pulled you into a hug.</p><p>“I’m only in love with you and only you,” your heart fluttered. While you guys always said the L word in a joking matter, this is the first time you heard him say it with meaning. You leaned in, placing your lips on his. He put his hand on your cheeks rubbing away your tears. </p><p>He rested his forehead against yours, “I’m sorry I made you feel like that,”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>